That's my girl
by Princess Ashley aka MO
Summary: *stalled till further notice*Usagi is the pitcher and MVP of the Tokyo Tridants, the best girls softball team in Tokyo. Seiya/Usagi!!! Usagi goes on world tour. When the Starlights come back, will they be able to track her and her friends down?
1. Softball

Princess of Softball  
  
Usagi is a pitcher for the Tokyo Tridants, the best softball team in Japan. Ever since Seiya and the others left for Kinmoku, she hasn't been able to get her mind of the sport. Mamoru and her broke up a while ago, but they are still good friends. Read on...  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Softball  
  
"Strike 3!! Yooouuurrr out!" The umpire roared. The crowds went wild. Usagi had just struck out the last batter and won the game for Tokyo. She threw her hands up in the air as the rest of the team ran on to the feild and was patting her on the back and ruffling her hair. She won the playoffs for Japan.  
  
In the locker rooms, Usagi jumped out of her uniform and grabbed her sports bag and ran out to greet her friends at the opening. Out side, there was a huge line of fans waiting and they screamed higher as she and her team mates got outside. Everyone was holding out their pictures of the team members and their pens. Everyone spread out and people kept taking pictures it made Usagi dizzy. She signed at least 54 different pictures and posed for pictures with the fans even more. At the end of the walk, her friends were there waiting and waving at her. Usagi ran up and hugged Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Naru. Luna, Usagi's black talking cat, jumped onto her shoulder and licked her cheek. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were next to them. Usagi hugged everyone then they hoped into the white limo the league gave her.  
  
"Wow, great game Usa! That's go to be a record on how many people you struck out." Hotaru said sitting beside her. "I'm going to make a big dinner for you tonight and we can celebrate, all of us." Makoto stated, seeing as how she was such a great cook, Minako was beside herself with excitment. "Oh yeah! Party at Usagi's!" She yelled. Michiru gave Usagi a present for winning the playoffs. Usagi opened it, and screamed. Inside, there was a poster of Koahari Masiro, the cutest baseball player of all time, and there was a guide of tips by him about how to play tricks on the opposing team. "Ahhh! I saw this on TV! Thanks so much guys!" "You know what this means, don't you Usagi?" Ami stated. Everyone looked at her. Usagi thought for a moment. "What?" Ami was silent for a minute and looked at everyone. Then she blurted out, "It means you get to go on the world softball tour, which means you play against teams from all over the globe!" She finished and everyone started laughing. "Of course, how could I have forgotten! I've only talked about it everyday for the past month!" Usagi laughed and fell over which only made the others laugh even more.  
  
***  
  
Well? I'm going to get Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten in the story next chapter k? Don't rush me. The next chapter, 'Kinmoku' will get them in the story, I promise.  
  
~marath of orgins 


	2. Leaving Kinmoku

Chapter 2: Kinmoku  
  
This is the second chapter. This is what is happening on Kinmoku while all the softball (My favorite sport) stuff is goin on.  
  
I forgot to mention in the first chapter, that I don't own any of the Sailor Moon charaters mentioned in this story. Though if I did I would have put Seiya and Usagi together and have Mamoru fall off a bridge. The only thing I own is this story, not the charaters.  
  
*********************************  
  
Sailor Star Fighter was lying in her bed asleep. It was almost 7:00 in the morning on Kinmoku. She was dreaming soundly and pulled her sheets closer. A smile crossed her face as she pulled a pillow to her mouth and started to kiss it. She muttered words you couldn't hear strait because her face was buried in the pillow.  
  
A few minutes later, her door opened and Sailor Star Healer appeared in the door way. "Time to wake up." She whispered. She caught sight of Fighter frenching the pillow. She got an evil smile on her face. "Wonder who she's dreamin' about." She crept up closer not making a sound. She got to the side of the bed and was just in grabbing range of the pillow, she snatched it away. Fighter started to yell. "No! Mamoru stay away from her! I won't let you take Usagi away from me! Let her go!" Fighter tacked Healer onto the floor and Healer started to scream in pain as Fighter punched her in the stomach. "Leave her alone!" She roared at Healer with her eyes still closed. "Alright! Take her! Just don't kill me!" Healer yelled back throwing the pillow back to her. It hit Fighter in the face and made her eyes open, her hand still strangling Healer. Fighter went wide eyed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were..." Healer interupted as Fighter climbed off her. "Mamoru, right?" Fighter nodded. "What were you trying to do, kill him? If you weren't you were darn close to it." Healer said rubbing her neck. "Sorry." Fighter said helping her up. "s'okay." Healer said.  
  
The door opened again, Kakyuu and Maker were standing there. "What happened? Are you two alright?" Kakyuu said coming in, her long magenta night gown flowing lightly behind her. "Yeah, fighter just had another dream about Mamoru taking Usagi away from her again and mistaked him for me." Healer said rubbing the spot where Fighter had punched her in the stomach. "Oh, Fighter, this is the third time this week. If you don't learn to control yourself your going to kill somebody." Maker said. "I just can't stop thinking about her, is that a crime?" Fighter asked exaperated falling backward onto her bed. "Well, we've got to do something. She came pretty close to breaking one of my ribs just then." Healer said. "Oh, what I need is a psyciatrist." Fighter said. "No, what you need is to see Usagi again, before this gets serious." Kakyuu said. Fighter sat up, Healer gaped at her, and Maker just stood shocked. "Are you saying what I think your saying?" Healer asked, mouth still hanging open. "Yes, in fact, why not we just go and live on earth with the scouts and their princess?" Kakyuu said with her palms together and a smile on her face. "But...what about the planet?" Maker asked. "Nobody lives here anyway Maker. I think it would be best if we all went to live on earth. It's a better option than here. It's decided, we leave for Earth tonight, start packing girls." Kakyuu said, a bit excited and hurring through the hall to her room.  
  
The Starlights just stayed put, completely frozen. Healer broke the silence. "Okay...what just happened here?" "The princess has gone mad." Maker said, wide eyed. "What are you talking about this is great! We get to see the scouts again!" Fighter sqealed, beside herself with excitment. "I would be glad to see the scouts again too if there hadn't been one little problem." Healer said. "What's that?" Fighter asked. "The outers!" Maker and Healer yelled in unison, they're going to have us for breakfast if we go anywhere near their princess." Maker said. "Oh...yeah." Fighter said, thinking about how Haruka would react if they were seen with the inners. "No problem, we just where our sunglasses and everything will be fine." Fighter said again. Maker and Healer sighed. "Well, let's just hope they don't reconize us." Maker said. She and Healer left of their rooms, completely silent. Fighter smiled to herself. "I'm coming Usagi, I'll be seeing you tommorrow." She smiled again and got to work on packing all her stuff.  
  
******  
  
Well, how was that for ending? I hope I'll get the next chapter out soon. I've been busy with homework and stuff. I'm going to work on my other fics as well. See what happens in the next chapter... Chapter 3: Plane Ride  
  
~marath of orgins 


	3. Plane Ride

Chapter 3: Plane Ride  
  
Okay, this is basically when the starlights get to Earth. They have a slight problem, but don't worry. Everything works out in the end. One thing that may suprise some people, I got a review (I'm not saying from who...) that told me not to turn on them and make this a Mamoru/Usagi fic. OF COURSE NOT! I like Mamoru and all, but, he's not the one for Usagi. No offence to all those Mamoru lovers. *Peace*  
  
I got a flame for one of my stories!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Oooo! I wish they could just tell me why they don't like it instead of just saying they hated it. It's just not right! I hate when people do that. The author is completely clueless on what was wrong with it. ^_^; Well, here I am babling on feeling sorry for myself. I'll just shut up and get to the story. Oh, and thankz for the comment I got from Sailor Chibi Star Fighter. Luv you all!  
  
***  
  
"Ouch, what was that for?" "I didn't do it on purpose...OUCH! That was my knee!" "Why'd you kick me?" "I have good reflexes, it wasn't my fault." "Will all three of you calm down? I'm not even sure we're on Earth." "Oh, don't worry, we're on Earth. I remember the smell of the trees."  
  
The Starlights landed in a bit of a pickel.It was 4:52 when they got there.They were all knoted up like a pretzel. When they finally pulled apart, they looked around and took in all the sights. In the far distance, they could see the city of Tokyo. "We must be right outside the city." Maker said. "Well, we can't go there looking like this. We're likely to get a few weird looks." Healer commented. "You do have your wardrobe packed up in that oversized trunk right?" Fighter asked. "It's not oversized! And look at yours, what, is it full of all your pictures of Usagi?" Healer stated with a smirk. Fighter blushed. "I only have 13 pictures thank you very much. And mine is a perfect sized, are your cloths even folded?" Fighter teased again. "Of course, look...FIGHTER!!!!" Healer yelped as he opened his trunk. All the items inside were all thrashed around as if there had been a tornado inside the trunk. "Fighter!!! You trashed my trunk didn't you!!!" Healer yelled at him, more of a statement than a question. "Of course not, I just wanted to see all that you packed. But everything was so crammed in there I couldn't see everything." Fighter said innocently. "WHY YOU!!!" (at this point, Healer's eyes look about just like this...@_@) "Both of you cut it out. We need to sort a few things out!!!" Everyone faced the Princess.  
  
"Now, we need to change into some human clothes or people might ask questions." Kakyuu said. She found a place for them to change where no one would ever go. When they were finished, they came out wearing they're reagular day cloths. Kakyuu went to change. When she came out, she didn't look like a princess at all. (But hey, who says Usagi looks like a princess day in and day out?) She had on a bright orange T-shirt with puffed sleeves, a pair of white caprees that stopped just below her knees, and a pair of white tennis shoes on. Her hair was the way it normally was, except she had took off the cute little crown on her head. "Well? Do I look normal or what?" She giggled. "Your not even acting like our princess. You'll fit in fine." Seiya said. They started towards the town.  
  
By 7:00 Kakyuu had sized all their luggage into a space pocket so they could walk freely. When they had toured around Tokyo looking for the girls, they saw a television in an audio store window with Usagi and some other girls in it. They ran up close so they could hear.  
  
"So, are you girls excited about this world tour where you are going to be traveling and playing against foreign teams?" The reporter asked. "Very excited." Usagi started but the reporter snatched the microphone away. "And do you think your going to win the first match in I believe it is...yes, China, Asia?" "Yes..." A red-headed girl said but the reporter snatched it away agian. "And how do you feel about touring all these places and seeing all the sights?" "Great..." A black haired girl said but the microphone was snatched away once agian. "What time are you leaving today to go on this tour?" "8:30..." The red-head tried to say but, she snatched the microphone again. "Think your friends are jealous that you get to see all this and they don't?" "......." "Uh, girls?" The girls had left since the reporter seemed to be in love with the microphone. They couldn't get a word an inch ways.  
  
Taiki realized something. "She's leaving at 8:30 today! We've only got an hour and a half to get to the plane station!" "We've got to run." Kakyuu said and took off. The others looked at each other and followed suit.  
  
***  
  
When they got to the gate Usagi was taking off at, there was a whole bunch of people and they couldn't get through to see her. Before they could get anywhere near her, she was boarding the plane and the gate closed after her. "Oh shoot!" Yaten said, sunglasses almost falling off. Then someone came over the intercome. *Gate 52 for China, Asia please report to the gate now. Will be leaving in 15 minutes. Thank you.* Seiya looked at them. "We've got to get on that plane." "But we don't have tickets." Kakyuu pointed out. The gate for China, Asia right after the team plane was right down the hall. There in the line to get on the plane, were Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako. "Our luck is changing!" Yaten said. They ran forward to see them.  
  
Minako saw them running towards them and practically fainted. The others saw them to. "Seiya! Taiki! Yaten!" Rei said. "Shhhh! We don't want another publicity shot like last time." Yaten said. "Kakyuu?" Ami said. "Mhmmm." Kakyuu said nodded. "It's good to see you again." "What are you doing here?" "We'll explain later, but we have to get on this plane. Can you help us out?" Seiya asked hopefully. "Oh, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru, were supposed to come on this flight, but something came up. Their coming tommorrow for the game. You know, this flight is going to be over night right?" "It'll take that long?" Yaten whined. Well, the others are going to be up at 12:00 am for their flight, if you wanna wait and go with them..." Makoto said teasingly. "NO!! Anything but that!" Yaten said paniking a bit. Everyone laughed. "Don't worry Yaten-chan, we won't make you suffer that bad." Minako said cuddling his arm a bit. Yaten groaned. Everyone continued laughing. Then when the gates opened, they got on the plane. Minako bought at least 4 giant bags of candy for the trip.  
  
*****  
  
Well, I know, bad. It gets a bit exciting in the next chapter. The softball team has a bit of fun at the airport when they get off. *hehe* Anywhoo wait for the next chapter, Chapter 4: Airplane tickets and Softball bats. Choe!  
  
~marath of orgins 


	4. Plane Tickets and Softball Bats

That's my girl  
  
Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while. But that's b/c I was busy working on my other fic, 5 times 5. I seem to be getting a lot of reviews on that one. But hey, I better not let the people who like this fic down hugh? I'm going to change the title. Kinda stupid title but at the time I couldn't think of anything else.  
  
That new title is at the top of the screen if you wanna look for it again. I've been busy with some stupid project for science. Thank goodness I'm done with it now. Hooray!!! ^_^ Well, I'll go now and get to the story.  
  
Chapter 4: Plane Tickets and Softball Bats  
  
***  
  
In the tour plane, everyone was having the time of their lives. It was more like a pent house, (think the Austin Powers jet) Everyone was listening to the first basemen, Maggie's new CD, Nsync, Celebrity. They were all dancing to 'POP' and it was driving the pilot crazy. He came back at least six times during autopilot to tell them off for having their music so loud. But that didn't stop them, they closed the sound proof door so he couldn't hear them.  
  
They were dancing and hoping around, Usagi, Lizzie, and Dee were playing on the rotating bed and everyone else was dancing. Well, except for Kriss and Ashley, who were romaging through everyone's stuff, that was kinda their hobby. When they got to Usagi's, right ontop of all her stuff, was a picture in a fluffy pink frame. It was the picture of her and Seiya on their first date to the carnaval. "Well, what do we have here?" Ashley commented. "Oh my gosh, how did she get this?" Kriss said stunned. "She must know Seiya Kou! No way!" Ashley squealed jumped up and running over to Usagi with the picture.  
  
"Usagi! Where did you get this?" She asked. Usagi looked at the picture. She blushed and gasped as she snatched the picture away. "What were you doing with this?" She said still red as a cheery. "It was in your bag! You know Seiya Kou!?" Everyone turned to look at Usagi at Ashley's comment. "Well, this was just when he invited me to the carnavel." Usagi said innocently. Everyone crowded around her asking all sorts of questions. "Stop!! He asked me to the carnaval on a date once. That's all." She said. Everyone gave her a suspious look. "...And, he won me a teddy bear kaychain." They still stared. "...and he gave me a peck on the cheek okay!!!!" She yelled. Everyone whistled. Lizzie was yelling "You go girl!" Usagi blushed.  
  
"So? Do you like him or something now?" Geanie asked eagerly. "Well, sort of, ever since Mamoru and I broke up." Usagi said. "He said he would never forget me, even though I was with Mamoru then." "What!!! You idiot! You gave up SEIYA KOU for that pervert Mamoru!" Ashley yelled in exasperation. "I didn't know he liked me then, but after he left, my friends told me that he loved me. That's when everything he did made since." Usagi said. "Well? What are you going to do?" Kriss asked. "Are you going to try and find him?" Kirstie asked. "I don't know. I'm fine with the way I am now." Usagi said. "OH COME ON!!!" The whole team said in unison.  
  
The news on TV the coach was watching turned on. *And the big story today, the Three Lights are back havaing not heard from in two years.* Everyone, including Usagi turned to the TV. *But, apparantly, they left with four other girls on the plane that was headed for the exact location the Tokyo Tridants are landing tommorow around noon.* Everyone raced over to the TV. *The guard said that they seemed determined to get on the plane boarded. And they seemed to know the four girls they were boarding with. That plane should arrive at their location at about 3 tommorow afternoon. Why were they so eager to get on that plane? The guard said he saw them and a red headed lady asking the girls about the Tridants' pitcher, number 38, Usagi Tsukino, who reasently won Japan's championship and is now on world tour on their way to England. Find out more, when we come back.* The tv switched to a commercial about KFC's new popcorn chicken.  
  
Everyone including the coach, looked at Usagi. She blushed under all the attention. "What!?" Everyone laughed. "Well, looks like we've got a game of matchmaker going on! What fun!" Lizzie grinned. "Yeah, first thing we'll do is find him, and get him and Usagi to go out on a date..." Ashley and the team went over plans to get Usagi and Seiya together. Meanwhile, the coach pulled Usagi out into another room of the plane.  
  
"Usagi, I need to speak to you." "Well, sure what's up coach?" He sighed and looked at her. "Well, you know how long I've waited to be able to go on world tour like this." He said. "And I'm very proud of you and the team for the excellent games this year." "We couldn't have done it with out you coach." Usagi said smiling at him. "Yes, thank you Usagi. Your one of the brightest team members I've ever coached. I'll always remember that." "Geez coach, you sound like your going to leave or something." Usagi said. "Well, that's the thing. You know how long I've coached and all the victories my teams have had, but, the league is strongly considering taking me out of the league and giving you a new coach to finish the tour with." He looked at her. Usagi was speechless. "But, your such a good coach, you taught me how to do my fast ball. You taught Lizzie how to catch, and Maggie how to use the right end of the bat." Usagi complained. The coach laughed. "Yeah, that was a challange. But, I can't argue with the league. They're going for someone younger and more up to the challenge." "But coach, your only 46 years old! And no one is more up to the challange than you."  
  
"Usagi, I know how much this means to you. But who knows, maybe you'll end up getting to like the new coach." "No coach, I won't play for anyone but you. I swear I won't." "Usagi, I don't want you to give up your career on my account. You have to play for the league or we'll get cut from the tour." "I can't do it." Usagi said, determined to stick to her desition. "Usagi, I won't let you do that, if you want to make me happy then win the world tour. There is nothing that would make me happier than having a team I coached win the tour." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. Usagi sighed. "But what if I don't like the new coach." "Usagi, I don't know IF I'm going to get cut, but, if I do, I want you to give the new coach a chance. For me?" He lifted up her chin. Usagi felt tears coming from her eyes. She nodded, and hugged her coach. He was the only coach she had ever played for, and she didn't want to play for anyone else. But, if it made the coach happy, she would do anything. He opened her up to the talent she had inside. "I'll try." She said. "That's my girl." He said. "When are you going to tell the others?" Usagi asked. "In time. I just wanted you to be ready if it does happen." He said. Usagi grinned, and they left the room.  
  
Usagi went to the others. They had already torn out several pages from the phone book on all the good restraunts, movie theaters, and dance clubs. And Ashley, who was good at drawing, had made everyone posters of Usagi and Seiya kissing. They all giggled as they held them up to her. Usagi blushed like mad. "YOU GUYS!!!!" She shouted.  
  
************  
  
I know it was short, but I didn't have a lot of time. So, if I get reviews on this chapter, I make the next one REALLY long. Like two chapters put together. Deal? Good. Talk to ya later. And please review.  
  
~marath of orgins 


	5. Phonny Phone Calls

That's my girl  
  
Yes!!! Chapter 5 is now up! This took me a while since I had to do a MAJOR science project so I've been pretty busy. So!!! I'm kinda tired since I JUST finished so I'll just get to the story and be down with it.  
  
Chapter 5: Phonny Phone calls.  
  
***  
  
The girls were in England now. They were all in a black convertible provided by the generous sport league they had in England. They were cruising through the streets, and the fans they had, mostly guys, were screaming and waving at them from the sidewalks and the cars that surrounded them. They all waved back and laughed as they saw a car full of guys pass them, they all blew the girls kisses and winked at them. But mostly at Usagi. And Kriss was so nice as to fill them in.  
  
"Back off from the pitcher! She's taken by Seiya Kou!!" She yelled at them.  
  
"NOT!!!" Usagi yelled at them. The guys in the car just smiled at them. One of them stood up in the car, and was completely gorgeous. He had light brown hair and dazzling green eyes. He shouted at Usagi.  
  
"If your not taken, I'm open!" He yelled with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Usagi smiled brightly at him. "I'll let ya know!" She yelled back.  
  
Then Mitzie floored the gas pettle. She didn't like that this guy was trying to interfere with the whole team's plan to hook Seiya and Usagi up.  
  
"What are you doing? Do you not want to be with Seiya?" Lizzie asked, a hurt look on her face. "He's coming all this way to see you, and your flirting with other boys."  
  
"Hey, I'm not even sure if he's here because he wanted to get with me. He may just want to watch my games. He *is* the one who trained me in the first place."  
  
"Girl, you are clueless when it comes to guys, they wouldn't go through all that trouble just to watch a lousy game." Ashley said giggling a bit. "They have a weird way of explaining their selves. Don't worry though; we'll have you up to date in no time!!!"  
  
They all laughed as they passed a beach. "Oh, I beach!!! Perfect hook up spot!" Jasmine yelled. "Oooh!!! I love the beach!!" Lizzie said. "Beach+Usagi+Seiya=Romance fiesta!!" Mitzie said. Usagi fell back into her seat. *Like Seiya would ever consider me when he's already got his own beautiful princess to protect. * Usagi sighed, letting her worries slip out of her mind and she quickly took out her digital video recorder/camera and started snapping shots for all her friends at home to see.  
  
***  
  
1 Meanwhile…  
  
The three lights and the girls were just getting into the airport, when the reporters all invaded the three lights, the girls had to squeeze by to get out of the mob. They all went to the gift shops; they found numerous pictures of Usagi and her team on the fronts of many of the magazines. Minako just went for the candy. She bought many of the British candies, she even found some samples of the Harry Potter candies, Berttie Blotts Every flavored Beans. Those were her favorite.  
  
After a few hours, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten had gotten through the mob of reporters and fans and found there way over to the girls. "Took ya long enough! I was beginning to think we were going to have to spend the night." Rei said. She was looking in a magazine with Usagi on the cover, the title saying 'Famous Japaneese Pitcher comes to England for the world tour.' Seiya found another copy of the magazine and flipped through it. There was an interview page of Usagi on it. Seiya smiled when he saw a comment from Usagi about him. 'Really, it was mostly from the help of my best friend, Seiya Kou. He taught me how to play, though at the time I couldn't throw for peanuts.' He bought a copy of the magazine, though having to sign an autograph for the female worker.  
  
They walked out of the airport, and though quite surprising; Usagi had arranged a limo for them that was waiting outside the airport. "Just what we need, more publicity." Yaten said and hoped into the side seat of the car. Everyone else followed. Yaten had to suffer a long ride to the hotel with Minako squeezing the life out of his arm.  
  
"Where in the name of Queen Serenity is Usagi!!! That ditz told us she'd meet us here!!!" Said a very outraged Rei when they got to the hotel and found that she was no where in sight, and the manager had told them that her and the team was out for a joy ride. "Don't worry Rei, I'm sure they'll be here any minute." Ami said, trying to calm the hectic Rei down. At that moment, Makoto's cell phone went off. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Yeah, are you guys at the hotel yet?"  
  
"Yes!! Where in the world are you?"  
  
"In England."  
  
"Usagi!!!"  
  
"I was just kidding! Geez, what's your problem? I just wanted to say that the girls wanted to go to the beach, and seeing as how the food court there has some of the best food in England, I couldn't resist."  
  
"Oh, sure, you ditch us for the food. Wait a minute, did you say beach?"  
  
Minako and Rei started to close in at the sound of the beach. Ami and Taiki were looking at the attractions booklet she got at the front desk.  
  
"Yeppers!! Hey, I saw something on the news, and I have to ask, is Seiya there?"  
  
"Yes, Seiya is here, you wanna talk to him?"  
  
"Sure!!!!"  
  
"Oh Seiya, your girlfriend wants to talk to you!!!"  
  
Usagi and the team were at the payphone on the beach, the team heard Makoto's words and started to giggle while Usagi started to blush.  
  
"Odango?"  
  
"Seiya?"  
  
The team squealed.  
  
"Hey Odango, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, except a frantic bunch of teenage females that are ready to kill me if I don't ask you to come to the beach."  
  
"Sure, hey, I'm really proud of you Odango, you really got the knack for baseball, don't ya?"  
  
"As if!!! You're the one who got me into this Seiya Kou!!! But I'm glad ya did. It's really kind of a fun game when your not getting hit in the head."  
  
"Ha!! I told you if you stick with it."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Listen Mr. Know-it-all, you better keep your sunglasses on because Haruka is going to be here tomorrow ya know. Though she's probably already seen the news."  
  
"Oh no!!! Not Haruka!!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, and be here!"  
  
Usagi hung up the phone.  
  
Seiya got disconnected. "Hey!! She hung up on me!" He whined. "Guess the Seiya man has lost his touch." Yaten teased. Seiya glared at him.  
  
"Guys, c'mon, I want to go to the beach." Minako whined, even worse than Seiya.  
  
"Fine! The limo's out front." "Great!!!" Minako ran towards the front door. "Um, Minako!! Aren't you forgetting something?" Ami called after her. "I don't think so, what?" She asked with a confused look on her face. "Your bathing suit?" Yaten answered for her. "Oh yeah!! I forgot." Minako said, everyone face faulted.  
  
*****  
  
Okay, got that part outta the way. Stay tuned for the next part k people!?  
  
~mo (marath of orgins) 


End file.
